


Done

by sasha_b



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick does what he wants.</p>
<p>For LJ comment fic community, prompt <i>Any, Any (+/Any), bent to the point of breaking.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CURRENT EPISODES.
> 
> A small continuation of season 6, episode 5.

Rick hadn't expected to kiss Jessie. He'd meant to just ... there was that word, the one that bounced around his brain sometimes, the one that Lori had said was important, the one Shane hadn't really understood, the one that he could see in Glenn and in Maggie.

He'd meant to _comfort_ her, but her closeness and her hair (soft; he'd forgotten that) and the smell - faded clothes wash with the iron tinge of dirt and yeah, blood - all of those things had drawn him in and he couldn't help it, and she seemed to be okay with it, her hand on his face.

The stickiness of the night was oppressive and awful and he knew no matter how many showers or how many times he washed he'd never get the stink off and he worried about Daryl and Sasha and Abraham and just where they were and fuck _Glenn_ he needed to help find him and this place could be home, but the growling of the herd outside the walls was too loud so he kissed Jessie harder, and yet.

He still couldn't forget.

But he did it anyway, and when she snatched at his hair, all the memories sucked him down into the kiss, all of them, everything, from the beginning of all of it till now.

The groaning and growling of the dead outside the wall grew louder and he relished it, understood it, as the summer bugs buzzed around the incongruous light outside the garage.


End file.
